John Taylor
"I think it's time you woke up don't you?" - John Taylor John Taylor is the tritagonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops III. He is voiced by Christopher Meloni. Taylor is the Commander of the Winslow Accord Black Cyber Ops. He ended up being under the influence of Corvus, an A.I. created by bugs from within the Direct Neural Interface. After being killed by Hendricks, Taylor's personality and memory remained in the DNI of the Player, and assist him/her in stopping Corvus. It is later revealed that the player actually dies, but his/her conciousness ends up reliving Taylor's missions (in which the missions involving hunting down Taylor's team was actually Taylor and Hendricks hunting down their former teammate Dylan Stone and his team). When Taylor finds Stone, he was severely injured. After Stone's death, he was selected for Bio-Augmentation and was joined by Sebastian Diaz, Sarah Hall, and Peter Meretti. The latter three die after Corvus infects them. Eventually, the player dies, causing Hendricks to launch a terrorist attack. Hendricks kills Coalescence head Sebastian Krueger, which forces Taylor's hand to kill Hendricks. He was able to fight Corvus, possible due to being a glitch himself in Corvus' system, and wiped him from existance. Fire Rebellion Storyline Season 6 "A well skilled soldier. He's a prick, yes. But NEVER call him that to his face. You won't like him." - Buck's outlook on Taylor. Mich mentioned that Taylor is the one that tought Derrick "Freeze" McCracken how to use his CyberAbilities. Taylor also tought Freeze's late father, James "Mustang" McCracken, how to use the same abilities. Taylor later helps out former Project Freelancer Agents Michigan and California with their new abilities. He later served as a huge help in finding Princess Luna. After Vladimir Makarov's death, Makarov and Hargrove both took over Taylor's body, causing him to kill himself (involuntarily). He later appears in Mich and Freeze's dream sequence. After the perminent defeat of Hargrove and Makarov, Taylor continues to live on inside the heroes' DNI. Distant Guardians Storyline Taylor is a member of the Multi-Universal Federation. The B Team Storyline Taylor is a Commanding Officer of both the Ponyville Resistance and Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance. Gallery Taylor BO3.jpg Boiiitaylor.jpg John Taylor BO3.png Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Call of Duty Universe Category:Bald Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Partial Human Category:Super Soldiers Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Tritagonists Category:False Villain Category:Members of the Multi-Universal Federation Category:Pawns Category:Heroes Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Christopher Meloni Category:The Resistance Members Category:Members of the X Team Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Heroes in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Enemies of Divatox and her Pirates Category:Enemies of Megiddo Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead